


Your Face is as Mean as Your Life Has Been

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Historical Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian England.  Jack the Ripper running rampant.  Bellatrix/Voldemort.  </p>
<p>Excerpt:  He asked of her important things, cruel things that made heat coil in her centre and the blood in her veins boil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face is as Mean as Your Life Has Been

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Morrissey's song, "Jack the Ripper."

No one understood Him like she did. There was a connection between them, something akin to madness and she revelled in it. She fed from it. 

Most of her life she had been a taker but, with Him it was different. She _gave_. He asked of her important things, cruel things that made heat coil in her centre and the blood in her veins boil. She gave to Him freely, and sometimes, more often than not, she insisted that He take things He didn't even know He wanted. 

He never told her that He did the Muggle crimes that were all over the papers, but she knew He did. She knew Him inside and out. Knew He had that bloodlust. She had more than enough of that to fuel His desire, and once a month she didn't even have to cut herself to give it to Him.

He lapped at her centre with that tongue so delicious it had to have been made of darkness and power and forked right down the middle to take all and everything and she was glad she was womanly so she could satisfy Him. When He finished, He would call her His own, His crimson queen, His lady, His servant. The names made her smile and beg for more. She lived to please Him. Or so she thought until she _dis_ pleased Him.

When she displeased him, He took His wand and crude metal Muggle instruments and used them on her, opened her up, showed her true form to Him. He told her she was beautiful and true, that He would send her to His maker where she would forever Reign. She smiled, broad and proud, her own essence and blood running out of herself, pooling on the floor, bathing her in Fuel. Darkness began to wash over her and she welcomed it, for it was as dark as the power of Her Lord.


End file.
